Lokuras x doquier
by Vicky Weasley
Summary: Locura y mucho humor! No olviden dejar


Hola a todos bueno si es que después de leer este fic no te traumas no te preocupes por mi salud mental, ya estoy totalmente loca o enferma, bueno hay les va y dejen reviews! @___@

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Era una noche lluviosa, donde caían gruesas gotas de agua. Dos chicos caminaba con un paraguas...**

Harry: Por que demonios tenia que llover?

Ron: ¬¬ Por que estamos en otoño?

Harry: n_ñ verdad no?

Ron: u_u

Harry: Donde rayos se metió Hermione?

Ron: O.O Verdad! No se supone que también Ginny estaba con ella?

Harry: crees que nos estén comprando ......

Ron : que...?????

Harry : Un par de ....

Ron: Un par de que....???????

Harry: Un par de ranas de chocolate!!! ^_^

Ron: *cayéndose de espaldas(plop!!!)* ... ALLI ESTAN !!!!!!!!!

Harry y Ron corren hacia Ginny y Hermione 

Harry: Donde diablos se habían metido, estuvimos buscándolas casi una hora!

Ginny: Estábamos comprándoles ranas de chocolate

Ron: ._.U

Harry: =3 Que rico!

Hermione: No se por que arman tanto escándalo!

Ron: u_u Mejor vamonos de una vez...

**Los cuatro chicos se van a quien sabe donde, mientras tanto en un canal de televisión. Exactamente en el estudio de una tal "Vicky"**

Vicky: Alo..., alo..., alo???????????????????

Natty: *por el teléfono* O.O Qui-qui-quieres que te diga como lleve los personajes a mi canal?

Vicky: ^^ Tiiiiii!!!

Natty: O.o Vicky… TE DIJE QUE NO LE ACEPTES NADA A COCO!!!

Vicky: ¿_? Que me daría Coco?

Natty: u_u nada... Bueno te lo voy a decir... hjagdhjdhjdghjdbuhdjhasjdhdahjhda, feliz?

Vicky: AHHHHHH *en voz muy alta* que tengo que  h......

Natty: *Sacando una mano por el teléfono* CALLATE!!!

Vicky: *viendo el puño de Natty* O.O Ya! [N/a: Esto y mucho mas gracias a la magia del fic]

Natty: *Calmándose* Bueno... haz eso, yo tengo que controlar a Christy ;__;. Espero que ya no vengas a ayudarla!

Vicky: .....

Natty: Vicky?

Vicky: .....

Natty: VICKY????

Vicky: *Viendo pasar por una de las ventanas a Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny* Chau!

Natty: *en el set de "GALANAZOS!!!* [N/a: O_O Ups! Lo dije! Natty Potter va a continuar GALANAZOS!!! Me va a matar!!!]   Vicky...,Vicky...,Vicky…,Vicky????????????????????? (Tu tu tu tu tu tu tu tu tu tu tu tu) I HATE YOUUUUU!!! *cuelga*

Vicky: *Bajando las escaleras del canal* Ustedes!!!!!! @_____________@  *señalándolos con el dedo de la muerte (o sea el dedo ÍNDICE)*

Ron: esta loca? 

Harry: ehhhhhhhhh....., si esta totalmente rayada!!! ^^U

Hermione:..... Esteeee...  Hola????

Vicky: A, cierto...., hola mi nombre es Maria Victoria Alayza Arca.... bueno pero no importa, o si??????????Bueno lo que sea ....... tu *señalando a Harry * debes de ser Harry Potter, tu *señalando a Ron *eres Ron Weasley, tu *Señalando a Hermione* la sabelotodo de Hermione Granger o me equivoco????? , ahhhhhhh si! *señalando por último a Ginny * la hermana menor de Ron, Ginny Weasley?

Hermione: Ehhhhhh....  si pero..., como lo sabes? ^^U

Harry: Es obvio es una de mis admiradoras

Vicky: Que presumido [N/a: mentira! : )]****

Ron: Ehhhhh..........., bueno..... y para q nos buscas, porque nos buscas, no??????

Vicky: O.o  que inteligente (sarcásticamente), bueno lo que sea ... Natty me los recomendó!!!!!  ^_^

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny: Que??????????????? NA-NA-NA-NA…………NA-NATTY?

Vicky: Si!!! *Y me dijo como....* ahora que lo recuerdo creo que no se los tengo que contar, pero eso no importa.

Ginny: Como que no importa es una moustra!!!!! [N/a: sin ofender a mi amiga Natty ]

Vicky: Si tienes razón pobre Cokito y Raulito :s!. Pero no se preocupen por eso yo no soy asi! Se los puedo asegurar 

Ron: Eso es bueno......., pero para que nos buscas? ¿_?

Vicky: Para que trabajen en mi canal !!!!!!

Harry: Yo pensaba que..........

Ron, Hermione, Vicky y Ginny: para que........

Harry: Porque............

Ron, Hermione, Vicky y Ginny: porque..........

Harry: Es que yo pensaba que tu nos estabas buscando porque..............

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bueno para la gente que le gusto mi fic y quiere que lo continúe please déjenme reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y bueno como se pudieron dar cuenta si es que han dado cuenta! Que hablo de mi amiga Natty o Natty Potter.

Bueno como sea si quieren saber cual fue la respuesta de Harry, si es que dijo alguna idiotez como las ranas de chocolate please déjenme reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno este capitulo fue dedicado a Natty (solo por ayudarme)y en fin para la gente que me deje reviews, GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Y que, si estoy loca @___@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
